1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for vehicle applied as a device for locking a bottom surface of a vehicle seat with a floor of the vehicle, a device for locking a back door, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of locking devices for vehicle, those described in Prior art 1 and 2 are known. FIG. 9 is a diagram for illustrating a locked state of the locking device for vehicle described in Prior art 1. FIG. 10 is a diagram for illustrating a locked state of the locking device for vehicle described in Prior art 2.
The locking device shown in FIG. 9 is a locking device for back door, and includes: a substrate 51 formed with a striker-entering opening 52 for receiving the entry of a striker 50; a latch 53 to be engaged with the striker 50 that has entered into the striker-entering opening 52; a locking plate 59 to lock a latch 53; a push-back lever 61 for pushing the striker 50 back toward its entering direction; a coil spring 54 for biasing the latch 53 to rotate in a direction in which the striker 50 engaged with the latch 53 departs; a release lever 63 for releasing the locked state; a spring 57 for biasing the release lever 63 in a releasing direction; a spring 58 for biasing the push-back lever 61 in a direction in which the striker 50 is pushed back by an arm portion 61a of the push-back lever 61; a protrusion 55 provided at a tip end of the arm portion 61a; a roller 56 provided at the protrusion 55; and a coil spring 60 for biasing the locking plate 59 in a direction in which the locking plate 59 is locked with the latch 53.
When the back door is closed, the striker 50 enters into the striker-entering opening 52, so that the striker 50 comes into contact with the latch 53, and then, comes into contact with the release lever 63. As a result, the latch 53 and the release lever 63 rotate clockwise. When the striker 50 enters to the fully latched position, the latch 53 is locked with the locking plate 59 to render the striker 50 impossible to be released.
When the striker 50 advances to the deeper site in the striker-entering opening 52, a stopper piece 63a of the release lever 63 is detached from a rotation trail within a window hole 62 of the protrusion 55. As a result, the push-back lever 61 stopped by the stopper piece 63a rotates clockwise, and pushes the striker 50 back by the arm portion 61a of the lever 61 to restrict the striker 50 to a fully latched position.
When the handle is operated in the vehicle, or a key is operated outside the vehicle to rotate the locking plate 59 counter-clockwise, the locked state between the latch 53 and the locking plate 59 is released. As a result, the latch 53 is rotated counter-clockwise by the coil spring 54, and at the same time, the push-back lever 61 is rotated clockwise by the spring 58 and the striker 50 departs from the striker-entering opening 52.
The locking device shown in FIG. 10 is a device for locking the vehicle seat to the floor, and includes: a base plate 81 formed with a striker-entering groove 87; a latch 85 to be engaged with the striker 86 that has entered the striker-entering groove 87; a biasing spring 84 for biasing the latch 85 counter-clockwise; a locking plate 83 for locking the latch 85; a striker-restricting member 80 for restricting movement of the striker 86; and an operating portion 88 that has integrated with the striker restricting portion 80.
When the seat is returned from a tilted state to a floor-standing state, the striker 86 enters the striker-entering groove 87 and the striker 86 comes into contact with the latch 85 and the latch 85 rotates clockwise. The locking plate 83 is pushed by an arcuate surface of a latch engagement portion 85a of the latch 85 and is retracted to a non-restricted position. At this time, the latch 85 rotates beyond the meshed position to reach an over-travel position. At this time, the locking plate 83 is again rotated to a locked position by the biasing spring 84, and at the same time, an engagement hook portion 83a of the locking plate 83 is meshed and locked with a latch engagement portion 85a that returns to the meshed position. Subsequently, a tapered restricting surface 80a of the striker-restricting member 80 comes into contact with the striker 86 by the biasing spring 82.
Prior art 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-47266 (pages 2 to 4, FIGS. 2 and 3) is incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art 2: Japanese Patent No. 2993861 (paragraphs 25 to 31, FIG. 1) is incorporated herein by reference.